


Comida a domicilio

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Johnstade, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para John la universidad es la continuación de su mundo. Estudiante de medicina, no esperaba que su primer día fuera tan explosivo. Johnstrade. Uni!lock. Foro I am sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comida a domicilio

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. No gano nada haciendo esto más que la satisfacción propia y la de quien lo lea.  
> Couple: Johnstrade  
> Uni!lock  
> Rating: T

La universidad: clases, apuntes, horas libres... Sobre todo, horas libres. Y cualquier asunto es válido para evitar que su empleo acabe en aburrimiento.

No, no estaban precisamente aburridos Greg y John, que giraban sobre sí mismos bajo las sábanas del estudiante de DI en la habitación que compartían. Llegar tarde a los sitios a veces tiene sus ventajas.

Pudo haber sido otro, pudo no haber sido nadie, pero fue Greg y nadie más en ese momento el que invitó a John a cenar cuando coincidieron ante esa puerta. Todo nuevo, unos más simpáticos que otros, y el camarero no era uno de ellos.

John olvidó su cartera, pero Lestrade no olvidó ni su cortesía ni su afán sobreprotector y le invitó a una velada en su habitación.

Bueno, algo así...

—Si quieres, podemos pedir comida china en el cuarto y echamos una partida a la consola —exclamó Lestrade dando un trago a la cerveza recién pedida. —¿Quieres?

—No, gracias —Greg parecía desolado. —No, digo, no a la cerveza, sí a la comida china y a la consola. ¿Dónde la tienes?

—En las cajas todavía —suspiró más animado. —Te gustará.

Y tanto que le gustó..., los primeros diez minutos, hasta que Lestrade empezó a deslizar su mano por lugares que propiciaron unas curiosas reacciones sexuales en John.

Desnudos, la curiosidad había sido cubierta por algo más que esa sábana que ya iba a medio camino del suelo. Placer, sin ataduras, nada les impedía consumir su sexo cuándo y cuánto les viniera en gana.

—¡Kebab! —gritaron desde detrás de la puerta. —¡Tallarines! ¡Pizza! ¡Habas con jamón! —siguieron diciendo.

John dejó a Greg sobre la cama con cara de circunstancia y se colocó el pantalón de mala manera para abrir la puerta.

—¿Francés para el no gay? —vociferó el chico con sorna al abrirla.

El estudiante de medicina se la cerró en las narices y volvió a la cama.

—¿Quién era? —quiso saber Greg.

—Nadie. ¿Por dónde iba? —contestó John, besándole la yugular, haciéndole suspirar de placer.

—¿Seguro que no quieren Pennes italianos? —ofrecía el improvisado pregonero, muerto de risa. —¡Los tenemos insistentes hoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer  
> Si dejas un review, será muy agradecido. Si no, sigue siendo gracias  
> ¡Buen día!


End file.
